Faces of the Forbidden
by itsallanoxymoron
Summary: <html><head></head>Because temptation was too great. ::a new light on immortal relationships:: 7. He's with you because he cares, a voice inside them says—but they don't listen to that voice very often. / Apollo&others</html>
1. Immortal Fun

_Faces of the Forbidden_

_Summary: Because they were strong – but not strong enough._

Pairing(s): Zues/(Thalia's Mom), Poseidon/Sally, Hades/Maria

**Note: **It's my birthday, so new stories galore. Unless, of course, the power goes out . . . again. This will just be . . . full of stories that include a different side to the gods. All gods. Titans, (lesser) gods, Olympians, etc. I bet I'll fit a naiad or two in here.

And, I couldn't decide which to put up first. So, I'm putting up this one.

* * *

><p><em>1. Immortal Fun<em>

(Zeus)

"Make me immortal," she whispers in bed. "Make me forever young." _(He should. He should. [No! You cannot!])_

"No." His rational side takes over. "You know I cannot. It's not my place or in my power to stay."

The wild gleam in her eyes comes again. "Why not? Why not, Zeus? Or are you Jupiter?" Her voice screams rage, her hands – arms – demand assent, knocking things over. "You have fallen in love with me twice, dammit! Who is to say you will not again?" 

_[You won't be young anymore – I only like pretty faces.]_

\

\

\

(Poseidon)

"I have to leave soon, Sally," Poseidon says to her after she finds out. "You know, I would stay if I could . . ." _[Lies; I love you now, but later . . . oh, later, I'll find someone new.]_

"And the baby?" Her question is meant to be harmless, and it hangs in the air for a while.

"I don't know. Oh, gods, Sally, I don't know." He runs a hand through his already-ruffled hair. "But I have to leave. Soon."

Goodbye; the only word she's ever known – and he knows that. "Okay."

/

/

/

(Hades)

A smile on her face before she's whisked away. _(Later on, he'll swear that he saw it coming – but he didn't.)_

And this was one blow that hit home.

_[Secretly, later, he'll go to a bar drunk off grief.]_

Some say death is a terrible thing – oh, yeah? Well, life's a damn terrible thing, too.


	2. Prison mer

_Faces of the Forbidden_

_Summary: You kiss her hair and promisepromisepromise that if she just comes everything will be okay._

**Note: **Sorry for the run-on sentences. Same universe as Sea (_A Little Something Like That_, 6), if you wanted a little more on after, because this is a somewhat of a prequel for that. I guess I'm going to do Hades again next.

* * *

><p><em>2. Prison mer (Sea Prison)<em>

You whisper into her ear, softly, of how life can be different. Of how, if it were your choice and you weren't married already, they would have a happy ending.

But they already have a son and there's already a prophecy and you can't believe that it's come to this but it has. And this opportunity has never been given to a mortal before. But she's not just any mortal.

She's Sally Jackson.

"Come live with me."

/

/

/

At first she refuses. _(No, Poseidon, I can't do that to Amphrite. I wouldn't want one of your lovers living with me.) _But if she ever really gave a damn about Amphrite she wouldn't be seeing you. But she's selfish, and she _is_ seeing you.

She'll give in sooner or later.

\

\

\

She's very strong willed, your Sally. She won't bend.

"You remember what happened to Maria," you whisper. "I told you about her, didn't I, love?"

"But this is not World War II, Poseidon," she reminds.

"You'd do well to remind my brother of that."

/

/

/

You kiss her and hug her and just can't stand to see her get hurt.

\

\

\

"Fine, Poseidon, I'll go live with you."


	3. Angry Revelations

_Faces of the Forbidden_

_Summary: War leaves room for doubts, and doubts make up a broken household. [If only you knew that.]_

Pairing (apparently I missed this last chapter): Hades/Maria

**Note: **Much positive response, thank you very much. Also, people, I am **making (posting) a challenge **so I was wondering if **it is against the rules to post the challenge as its own fic. **Anyone know? (I'm a bit too lazy to go through the rules and check, as you all know.)

For the cliffhanger, I guess you can blame **aleki98 **(Alexis) 'cause she told me I should put it up like this. . .

Translations (as of Google): The language is Italian, of course. _Scusa _(sorry); _cari _(dear ones); _amore _(love); _ade _(Hades)

* * *

><p><em>3. Angry Revelations<em>

"I cannot believe he did this," you almost scream. "Out of everything he could have done – and has done, too – this is the worst. I mean, honestly . . ."

"Stop," she whispers, "you're being vulgar. Don't stoop to his level."

"Do not tell me what to do, Maria, you are not my wife."

She flinches. "_Scusa_, I didn't mean—"

You sigh and run a hand through your hair. "I know _amore_. I love you, you know that."

You watch as she pulls something out of her purse and gives it to the kids, who were standing at the door but you didn't notice. "Go play, _cari_." She looks towards you again. "_Ade_, with the war and everything go on, I am not sure if . . . this works. Besides, I never could compare to a goddess, even you know that."

You kiss her hair softly. "You are—"


	4. Fiery Earth

_Faces of the Forbidden_

_Summary: Where is your justice now, hero?_

Pairing: Gaea/Leo

**Note: **I have a challenge, under the story **Not Just Words Challenge **if anyone wants to participate. Unfortunately, I am grounded from my iPhone. . .

If this feels incomplete, it is a **drabble**.

* * *

><p><em>4. Fiery Earth<em>

Her voice is taunting. "I've got the hero! I've got the hero!" It is the first sound Leo Valdez hears as he wakes, groggy from the night previous. A figure steps closer – presumably a woman – to examine his face, assessing. "My, my, the Olympians sure breed mighty fine children, don't they, Leo?"

Leo spits at her. "Lady, I hope you know I'll never join you."

And his captor glares back. "Why, Leo, I don't care. You're going to whether you like it or not."

Leo scoffs. "Oh, please."

"I do have my ways, Leo dear. Bribing the Fates is ever so easy."

"If only you could bribe them into making you beautiful."

Her cold breath tickles his face. "One day, Leo . . ."


	5. Rebel's Hunt

_Faces of the Forbidden_

_Summary: And they, dancing their dance as only lovers can, are liars._

Pairing: Artemis/Nico

**Note: **so, this was originally for **Cuts Heal, Bruises Fade**, but then I changed my mind . . . **Review**, yes?

* * *

><p><em>5. Rebel's Hunt<em>

She is immortal and he's not but it is okay because she knows he'll only satisfy for a bit.

She's insatiable.

She wants someone and he's the closest thing she can find. Because he's desperate, too.

/

/

/

She can't help but think that while he is such a good kisser, it feels sososo _wrong_. _(And her brother's always been the rebel, hasn't he?)_

Somewhere, in the back of her mind, a voice reminds her that his sister was in the hunt, too.

\

\

\

And while they're both tricksters and deceivers, she can't help but think that she is the more cunning of the two.

Because she has made both of them believe that she is in love.

/

/

/

And while it is a lonely life, she loves no one.


	6. Brokenly Lovely

_Faces of the Forbidden_

_Summary: He has already moved on, she is sure, which only makes her feel that much more pathetic._

Pairing: OC (mortal)/Amphrite; implied Poseidon/Amphrite

**Note: **it has been a long time, hasn't it?

* * *

><p><em>6. Brokenly Lovely<em>

"Amphrite . . .?" It is a question, and not a form of endearment. She suppresses the sigh that is threatening to escape and kisses him, light and cool almost nonexistent.

"Yes?" she asks.

"You still love him, don't you?" he asks. It is a question she would've had to answer, but it is too sudden; too swift . . .

"Yes," she breathes, soft and low and not quite an answer this time.

"What?" he asks gently.

"Yes!" she snaps, louder, but her voice is off and she feels like she's being strangled. "Yes . . ." It is lower this time, but not by much.

"I'm sorry," he apologizes. "I just . . ."

"Wondered? I wonder sometimes, too . . ."

Great. Now she's feeling guilty. She has a husband, who's cheated a million times two, and now she finally had the guts to do it herself and it's ending in a pool of dried blood. Figures. Everything she touches seems to collapse.

"It's okay, though." She can sense him tripping over his words to please her; knows it is an honor for a reserved – if minor – goddess such as her to take notice in anyone, him of all people. "I'm willing to take what's left."

He takes his hands and frames her face; makes it so she must meet his eyes; blue with flecks of green and gray. "I love you, Amphrite."

Her eyes flit away, and she's guilty because she can't say it back without it being a lie.


	7. Arguably Promiscuous

_Faces of the Forbidden_

_Summary: He's with you because he cares, a voice inside them says._

Pairing: Apollo&others

**Note: **whew yeah not dead yet guys; also no capitalization because lazy/style

* * *

><p><em>7. arguably promiscuous<em>

he wishes he could just throw away all the people whom he has had relations with because life would be so much easier, honestly, but they tug and grip at his heart and—who is he even kidding, anyways?

he uses people because he's broken and he cares too, too much.

.

she doesn't know her own name but her eyes are still fiery and strikingly blue and there's something on her wrist and it reads "jane doe." she's sort of drugged up or something because she has this dazed look on her face like she can't remember him but wants to. it makes him sad, really sad. and that tag that says "jane doe" is like an accusation—for everything that he could have done to stop it, but didn't, and for all the times he didn't let her know that he loved her, but still did.

she always was a doe—so graceful and kind and it was his nickname for her, you know—but not a jane, never a jane, he hasn't been with anyone with that name since—

"excuse me, sir," says a nurse nearby, "do you know her?"

so many memories flash through his mind, flickering like a ghost—a ghost of a memory, a ghost of her.

"her name," whispers he, the memories getting so strong—he can taste the liquor she bought him on his tongue, feel the beating of her heart as he lies with her—closes his eyes, "was lilian."

.

"i think," justin says awkwardly—he wasn't the best at this sort of thing, the confessing, the secret giving, you know. "i don't think i'm gay anymore. i've—i've met someone, and she's amazing. i'm sorry."

he wants to break down and cry, really he does—but reputations are so carefully crafted and easily torn, so he winks instead. "i'll always love you. but you tell me if it doesn't work out, hm?"

"yeah," the other one says, pleased. "yeah, i will." and the last kiss they share—it means goodbye. he can feel through his bones, taste it on the tip of his tongue.

(he does cry, though. later. after. always.)


End file.
